Stonelords
The Stonelords of Kemwe are the priests of the Earth God. They are Crystal Clerics, and devote their lives to collecting gems and extracting the essence within. Focus The Stonelords worship Kemwe, God of Earth, metalwork and smithing. Symbol A golden hammer. Prime Stats IN/ST Skills The priests of Kemwe get the following skills (note: this is instead of the first level development stage): Customary Garb All Stonelords wear long brown robes. The different ranks adorn them with different coloured gems. Most wear long hooded cloaks, and Copper-coloured breastplates. Special Requirements In order to become a Stonelord, a prospective member must have at least 75 IN, 4 ranks in a Smithing or craft skill, and pay the leaders 1 gem worth at least 10gp. Membership The priesthood accepts any good race as members, though the majority of members are Humans and Dwarves, with a few Gnomes. Both sexes are allowed, though females are less common amongst the ranks. Culture The Temples of Kemwe are scattered through Malidor, in every city. Most are built on hills or artificial mounds. There are numerous temples in the mountains, too, and in Dwarven cities. The High Temple is built on the Mountain of Mists. There are numerous temples in Ardadain and Morecrebainia too. Benefits Members are always treated with respect, both in Malidor and throughout any Tolton lands. Most are often quite wealthy. Restrictions All members must have a reasonable level of skill in Smithing or craftwork, and have a respect for the earth. Structure The Stonelords are led by Ondor Dugaules, the Miester. Below him are various ranks, each organized by skill. From lowest to highest, they are as follows: *'Apprectice'- No gems *'Ruby Guild'- Adorn their robes with red rubies. *'Emerald Guild'- Adorn their robes with green emeralds. *'Diamond Guild-' Adorn their robes with white diamonds. The Apprentices are accepted after a test of their craftsman ship, where they must create an item of skill. Following this they begin to work under a member of the Emerald Guild, in the forges below the temple, improving their smithing and forging. After about two years, the Apprentice is sent out into he world to find a suitable ruby of decent power and size. This should not be purchased, but discovered on one’s own, or given as a gift. Once the Apprentice has enchanted his gem, he is promoted to the Ruby Guild. Members of the ruby guild are responsible for going out into the world, and adventuring- in order to find as many gems as possible. Often the travel far and wide, returning with only a few of the precious stones. The essence of the Gems is poured into the magical weapons and jewelry created by the Diamond Guild. The Ruby Guild-member keeps the ‘empty’ rubies to adorn his robe. Whilst travelling they are also expected to make a pilgrimage, repair the earth, and to improve their skill at every opportunity. A member of the Ruby Guild can be promoted to the Emerald only after he has achieved enough gems; this is usually a decision made by the Emerald Guild, and they seldom allow it until at least five years have been spent ‘on the road.’ The Ruby Guild are in charge of the temples. Most give masses to the populace, or perform weddings and funerals. They are the general priests, who perform services for the people. However, they also spend time in the forges or workshops. They also deal with customers wishing to sell gems, or buy their jewelry. A member of the emerald guild must, before promotion, go out into the world for a year, and collect more gems for the temple. Then they must produce an item of great power and skill before they are permitted into the Diamond Guild. The Diamond Guildmembers spend their time in the Great Forges below the Mountain of Mist, creating the most powerful items of power. They are few in number, but work constantly to make great artifacts, dedicated to Kemwe. Only by reaching perfection in the craft can they honour Kemwe and his teachings. They forge these items using the essence of the gems, to make them holy. The ultimate act of devotion is to create an artifact, then make a pilgrimage to the Holy Land to dedicate it to Kemwe. The Maister is chosen from the ranks by the other Diamond Guildmembers, based on skill and devotion. Philosophy/Purpose The Stonelords dedicate themselves to creating perfection. Though few ever achieve it, they create wondrous artifacts of great power, powered with the magic of Kemwe. The Stonelords believe that every gem in Gaiana contains a part of the essence of Kemwe, and carries great power. The Stonelords try to acquire these, and extract the essence into the Amethyst God. Members of the Ruby Guild travel far and wide, looking for these gems. These gems are given to the Diamond Guild. The temple also acts a business- the temple will buy any and all gems (that still have their essence) for a high price, so they attract many customers. To make money, the temple also sells jewelry made from the used gems, wrought by the finest goldsmiths. They also sell enchanted weapons and armour made by the Emerald guild, and for sale to any adventurer of sufficient faith. Each Stonelord also carries a Godstone, a gem he has chosen for himself, enchanted to help him in his spells. It is usually worn around the neck, and can be any colour. A Stonelord worships Kemwe and, through him, the Earth. Because of this they try to heal any hurts the earth has suffered-many spend time along the Vancumar border, restoring the burned soil and polluted land. In addition, the Stonelords are excellent healers, and can cure many ailments with their enchanted soil and earth. Mainly, though, the Stonelords are priests, passing on Kemwe’s words to the people, and teaching them to achieve perfection in all they do. They do all priestly activities, especially the Emerald Guild. A Stonelord will always strive to help those in need. The High Temple contains a giant 35’ tall statue of Kemwe, carved from amethyst. This ‘Amethyst God’ is used to store all the power collected from gems, until such time it is needed. Both the giving and taking of this power is proceeded by elaborate rituals. Legend states that in times of danger, the statue will come alive............ Holy Days The Stonelords celebrate all the Toltoni holy days. Their main holiday, however, is 21st March- Mithras, the festival of Kemwe. On this day, great parties are thrown in the temples, and gifts of weapons and other crafts are given to the worthy. During the day, artifacts are enchanted, and promotions made. Spell Lists *Item Blessing (Theocratist) *Crystal Power (Crystal Mage) *Deep Earth Healing (Crystal Mage) *Deep Earth Commune (Crystal Mage) *Crystal Mastery (Crystal Mage) *Earth Law (Magician) *1 Cleric List. Absolution The target is filled with a longing for perfection, and goes into a catatonic trance for 1day/ 5% failure. When he awakes he will make no destructive act ever, whether it be killing or destroying a work of craftsmanship. He will obsessively work on one labour, every day, in the hope of gaining perfection. (all for 1 week, per 10% failure). Absolution Pure is similar, but no destruction or killing can ever occur, and target will be obsessive till he dies. Talent Points 1D6 Healing Herbs (random)= 10 +5 Magic Weapon= 10 +5 Magic Armour= 15 +15 Magic Weapon= 20 +15 Magic Armour= 25 Modest Item= 15 Potent Item= 30 Most Potent Item= 50 Artifact= 65 1-6 gems (worth 10-20gp each)= 20 Promotion= 20 Category:Religions Category:Clerics Category:Smiths Category:Malidor Category:Kemwe Category:Groups